El último enemigo a ser derrotado es la muerte
by Lunitakita
Summary: Fue algo inocente, puro. Pero también fue el principio de un final trágico en el que la amistad no prevalece al odio.


**Summary:** Fue algo inocente, puro. Pero también fue el principio de un final trágico en el que la amistad no prevalece al odio.

**El último enemigo a ser derrotado es la muerte**

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me removí en la cama desperezándome. Había soñado cosas extrañas en mi vida. Varias veces había soñado que me atrapaba el Calamar Gigante y que Petunia estaba ahí, riendo mientras yo luchaba por sacar mi varita y sobrevivir. Otras veces había soñado que nada era real, que ni mi pequeño Harry, ni James estaban en mi vida. Incluso una vez llegué a despertarme pensando que unas sombras oscuras como dementores entraban por la ventana y me arrebataban a Harry. Pero esta vez era diferente, era un recuerdo. Giré el rostro hacia un lado porque en ese momento no quería que James me viera llorar. No quería despertarle y preocuparle. Como en un acto reflejo él estiró el brazo abrazándome por la cintura y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente. Parpadeé varias veces y suspiré. Detestaba despertarme a veces odiándome a mi misma por haber dejado en el camino a mi mejor amigo.

Recordé aquella primera conversación, aquél momento en que éramos solo niños inocentes jugando en un parque. Severus se me acercó y me dijo:

- Se lo que eres.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunté desconcertada.

- Eres…una bruja.

- ¿Te parece bonito decirle eso a una chica?

Fue algo inocente, puro. Pero también fue el principio de un final trágico en el que la amistad no prevalece al odio.

_Sangre sucia._

Esas palabras siempre revolotearían en mi cabeza. Fue la primera vez que Severus Snape me insultó. Pero también fue la primera vez que James Potter me defendió. Por primera vez pude ver algo de luz en una persona tan arrogante y rebelde como él.

- ¿Lily? – Susurró una cálida voz mientras me arrebataba las sabanas.- ¿Has soñado esta vez que Lunático me comía? Espero que hayas llorado mi pérdida…

- Muy gracioso…- Murmuré de forma sarcástica mientras me daba la vuelta para enfrentar su mirada. – He soñado que te levantabas, me preparabas el desayuno y llamabas a Dudley y a mi hermana para decirles cuanto les quieres.

- Ahora entiendo las lágrimas…¡Suena horrible! – Masculló aterrorizado y no pude evitar reírme. James era así, siempre era él mismo, y lo amaba por ello.

Harry comenzó a removerse en la cuna y le di un codazo a Cornamenta para que se callara. James me ignoró y comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras seguía el remolino de sus pensamientos.

- Mañana vendrán Lunático y Canuto a cenar. Creo que deberíamos hacer algo especial.

- ¿Y a que se debe eso?

- A que estamos juntos. A que me elegiste a mí entre todos y a que te quiero. ¿No es suficiente?

Sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras me deleitaba con sus caricias que ahora rondaban mi estómago. ¿Cómo podía seguir haciéndome sentir así? James Potter. El niño que había pasado de contribuir en todos los desastres de Hogwarts a ser nombrado Premio Anual en el último año. El hombre que se había convertido en amigo, en marido, en padre.

- Sí, es suficiente. – Dije mientras le devolvía todos los besos que me había regalado.

Era una mañana perfecta, tranquila. Pero tras la tranquilidad se avecinaba el desastre. Esa era la última mañana que compartirían juntos sin saber que no tenían forma de evitarlo. A Lily no le arrebatarían a su niño, sería Harry quien perdería a sus seres más queridos sin poder ni siquiera recordar sus rostros. Demasiado pequeño, demasiado inocente. Ni Remus ni Sirius volverían a ver a sus amigos y esa noche cambiaría el mundo que ahora conocían arrastrando la magia oscura al presente y convirtiendo el futuro en algo incierto e inimaginable.

_El último enemigo a ser derrotado es la muerte._

**Fin**

Si amáis Harry Potter entenderéis porqué he escrito esto. Para los fans de Lily y James, un amor que perdura más allá de la muerte. ¡Esperamos opiniones y comentarios! Muchas gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo a leerlo.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
